The Future of Percy and Annabeth
by leagueA
Summary: This is how I think the next adventure that Percy and Annabeth take after Blood of Olympus should be about, with them attempting to live normal lives. Or as normal a life can be when you're a demigod.


Ch 1. End of the War

_Disclaimer: This story is pure fanfiction on how I think the Heroes of Olympus should end and a few changes to what happens in Trials of Apollo. A few Head cannons from Pinterest inspired some parts of this story. If one of the writers of those are reading this, I'd like to thank you for helping me with this story. I do not own any of these characters, except for some new characters that I created, any resemblance to any real person is completely coincidental. _

Percy just stood there in shock, after witnessing Annabeth give Nico a high five and watching him walk away, with his mouth wide open wondering what just happened.

He looked at Annabeth and said, "Did you know that?"

Annabeth just looked at him trying hard not to laugh, "Who knows maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Point is I couldn't help but to see that look on your face."

She cried out in laughter. Campers walking by stared and wondered what could have made Annabeth daughter of Athena to laugh that hard. After she was finally done laughing at him, which took several minutes they continued to walk towards the Romans who were finishing up breaking down their temporary camp site. Once they reached them, they walked up to the Praetor Reyna and the new official Praetor Frank Zhang. Frank looked a little nervous as he was wearing his new purple cape to symbolize his new rank in the legion.

Reyna saw them first and called out to them, "Hello Percy and Annabeth, making sure we are leaving your camp without any problems?"

Annabeth looked a little surprised at her question and shook her head saying, "Since you returned the Athena Parthenos to camp there should be no more bad blood between the Greeks and the Romans, feel free to stop by camp whenever you want to take a break from being Praetor and let Frank take care of the legion. We will welcome you with open arms, though we might forbid you from playing capture the flag, you might be able to win single handedly."

Reyna seemed a little relaxed after hearing that, she replied, "I might take you up on that offer, so what's next for Percy and Annabeth?" she asked.

Percy then happily told her about their plans for the next steps in their lives and how Annabeth got permission from her dad to stay in New York and go to school with Percy until they graduate. He also mentioned that once they graduate, they were looking into going to college in New Rome.

Reyna smiled after hearing that. "Wow I'm honored you two want to go to New Rome College. After talking with Chiron we might want to invest in having dormitories for college students built so that campers from Camp Half-Blood will have a safe place to get a higher education when they are done with high school", she said, "Though I will warn you that the entrance exam may be a little more difficult than you imagine."

Percy smile turned to a frown at that second, he was about to comment on what Reyna just told him when Annabeth interjected and said, "Don't worry about that, I'll make sure he studies and actually graduates high school without causing any problems, and I also make sure he passes the entrance exam for the college."

Percy looked at her with a nervous smile on his face, he was now starting to have second thoughts about going to the same school as Annabeth.

Later that day the campers of Camp Half-Blood to have a going away party for the Legion before they left, while they wanted to leave before it got too dark they realized that while it will be a long drive for them, they will more likely be able to help demigods from monsters when the sun goes down. So, in the end the Romans accepted the party invitation and started helping set up the Dining pavilion for the large amounts of people they would need food and drinks for. Sometime during the war, the magical hearth that is usually kept burning be Hestia was out. Percy realized that with the war happening Hestia probably went to make sure that the hearth on Mt. Olympus was still burning hoping to keep the peace between all the G-ds. While a few campers and legionnaires were working together to get the massive pile of wood needed for it they stopped for a moment, those with firewood in their hands dropped them with shocked looks on their faces. Percy, wondering what they were looking at, turned and looked up and barely had a moment to register the giant shape that was flying towards them before he realized that an enormous fireball was hurtling towards them.

Seeing where the fireball was heading, he yelled, "GET AWAY FROM THE HEARTH!".

Even they were smart enough to know to jump when they see a burning mass of fire shot in their direction. After the fire ball hit the hearth Percy quickly grabbed Riptide out of his pocket and uncapped it. He was about to start searching for what shot that fireball when the giant form of a dragon crash landed on the edge of the pavilion. While many of the other campers and legionnaires were getting into battle formation, Percy took a moment to see that this was no ordinary dragon, its hide glistened in the orange light of the falling sun, he realized it was a bronze dragon. When he figured that out another thought popped into his head, when that happened tears started flowing from the side of his face as he looked and saw the other Seven Heroes, also crying. They all turned to each other and ran to the dragon, before they did anything else, they first stood between all the demigods and Festus. Before anyone said anything to explain why they did that and megaphone speaker made that horrible sound that made everyone cringe.

When the sound stopped, they heard a loud voice yelling, "CHILDREN OF OLYMPUS I COME IN PEACE!"

They all looked up to see Leo Valdez and another figure on top of Festus. After what seemed like an eternity of shocked silence it was soon replaced by deafening screams of joy from everyone.

Leo took that moment to climb down Festus and help whoever was with him climb down after, Percy thought this person looked familiar but soon pushed that thought out of his head when he decided to run up with the rest of the Seven and see with his own two eyes that Leo was still alive. Seeing as how they knew him the longest Piper and Jason stepped forward to make sure its him. After they took a good look at him Piper step forward and slapped Leo on the side of his face. Leo stepped back in shock before he was punched in the arm by Jason next. He was starting to get angry at how this was not the kind of welcome back he was expecting, but then he was pulled into a tight hug with both Piper and Jason.

Piper cried, "Don't you ever die on us again you understand me!".

Leo looked at her a little shock, but he then laughed and said, "You don't have to try and charm speak me to do that, dying is not something I ever want to do again until I'm old and wrinkly."

The rest of them went up to slap/punch Leo before giving him a hug.

After that he angrily shouted, "Okay, who else wants to hit me to get it over with?"

Almost the entirety of the people there rose their hands. Nico and a few others started running around passing out lots to the campers and legionnaires so that they could make sure everyone who wanted to could have a chance to hit Leo. Leo looked in shock at the amount of people who wanted to hit him, knowing he would be there for a while he sat down to let everyone hit him one at a time. While this was going on Percy took that moment to see who Leo's travel companion was, he didn't recognize her at first with the normal looking clothes she was wearing but after looking at her face he realized,

"Calypso?" he asked.

The former Titan looks at Percy with a sad smile and says,

"Hi Percy, long time no see."

Percy feels a little sad after she said that and right before he tries to make up an excuse after what happened the last time they saw each other, she puts a hand up and says,

"Don't worry about apologizing, I know now that you are not the hero for me, while he may be infuriating some of the times, actually all the time, I do have feelings for Leo."

Percy smiles and replies, "I'm happy for the two of you, I'm glad he was able to take you away from Ogygia. So, what will you two do now?"

She looks back a little confused at that question before saying, "Well we talked on the way here and Leo discussed refurbishing Bunker 9 to have a restaurant that I can cook for everyone in while they work on projects. He also discussed a few things he wanted to work on before having a chance to travel the world together."

Percy smiled after hearing this,

"I'm happy for you two," he said, "Though I'm a little concerned with what he has in mind for these 'projects' you mentioned."

Leo hears this and yells at Percy, "Not everything I make explodes in a fiery inferno!"

Everyone who heard what Leo said turned to each other before looking back at Leo and started laughing. That night Long Island was filled with so much laughter they were probably heard all the way up on Mt. Olympus.

To Be Continued…


End file.
